This invention relates to thruster control systems for guided missiles and the like, and relates more particularly to an improved fluidic control system therefor.
The advantages in utilizing fluidic vortex valves for controlling propellant hot gas delivered to thruster nozzles has been recognized for some time. For example, prior art systems have contemplated utilization of two vortex valves in series, with the first controlling operation of the second, to modulate propellant gas flow. Also, it has been known to utilize torque motors or the like to control the operation of the vortex valves.
While utilization of such vortex valves provides a variety of advantages for thruster control systems, a serious drawback to their use is the inherent high gain characteristic of such vortex valves which produces difficult control problems for precisely and accurately modulating fluid flows therethrough.